


Almost Purring

by Neneko



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Witchcraft, Cat Dean Winchester, Drabble, Gen, Italiano | Italian, One Shot, Witch Sam Winchester, Witch's Familiar Dean Winchester, wincest friendly
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-16
Updated: 2019-04-16
Packaged: 2020-01-15 00:10:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18487279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neneko/pseuds/Neneko
Summary: Sam apre gli occhi prima che possa prendere una decisione, forse per caso -forse, invece, svegliato dalla volontà stessa di Dean. Qualunque sia la ragione, Dean si limita a saltare dal davanzale della finestra alla scrivania, la sua coda curvata verso l’alto un punto interrogativo che non ha bisogno di una risposta.Sam è uno stregone e Dean il suo famiglio.





	Almost Purring

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Betta3x9](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Betta3x9/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Spells and Old Spices](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17189750) by [Betta3x9](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Betta3x9/pseuds/Betta3x9). 



> Questa fic ha partecipato alla Challenge Pasquale del WCCS con il prompt "Gatto".

C’è qualcosa nell’essere un gatto che rende accessibile un’intera dimensione invisibile all’occhio umano. Dean vive a cavallo tra il mondo umano e quello degli spiriti, mosso dalla corrente di potere che lo lega al suo stregone.

La luna è una moneta d’oro nel cielo scuro, luminosa come le lucciole che volteggiano in giardino. Attraverso la finestra socchiusa, osserva i rami carichi di fiori del ciliegio ondeggiare a causa della brezza leggera che gli spettina il pelo. Ostara è passata da poco, dando il via ad un’esplosione di colori e di nuova energia che percorre il suo corpo in onde pigre, rotolando lungo la linea flessuosa della sua schiena felina. In quella forma più che mai, Dean è parte di un tutto.

Sam si è addormentato sull’incantesimo che sta perfezionando da ormai qualche giorno, ancora seduto alla scrivania. Magia potente, _antica_. La sua coda dà due scatti nervosi mentre Dean valuta se accedere all’ _interruttore_ dentro di lui e riprendere la propria forma umana. Svegliare Sammy e convincerlo a spostarsi a letto, fosse solo per il bene del suo collo.

Sam apre gli occhi prima che possa prendere una decisione, forse per caso -forse, invece, svegliato dalla volontà stessa di Dean. Qualunque sia la ragione, Dean si limita a saltare dal davanzale della finestra alla scrivania, la sua coda curvata verso l’alto un punto interrogativo che non ha bisogno di una risposta. Suo fratello allunga la mano, affondando le lunghe dita profumate di spezie nella pelliccia con matematica precisione. Gli basterebbe una singola parola infusa di potere per illuminare la stanza, ma non ha bisogno di luce per sapere dove si trovi. Sammy sa sempre dov’è, perché il loro legame va oltre piccolezze del genere.

Dean preme l’interruttore dentro di sé a metà del suo balzo dalla scrivania al pavimento, atterrando sui propri piedi umani senza produrre il minimo rumore. Si dirige verso la stanza da letto con la sola luce della luna a fargli strada, il suo passo felpato come quello della propria controparte felina. Quando uno sguardo oltre la spalla gli conferma che Sam è già dietro di lui, pronto a seguirlo senza che si siano scambiati nemmeno una parola, Dean pensa con assoluta certezza che se fosse ancora un gatto, a quest’ora starebbe facendo le fusa.


End file.
